


No Need to Decode It, Sweetheart

by VindictiveStorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Fleur, Aurors, F/F, Fluff, Magic, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror Delacour has a terrible habit of ignoring all the laid out rules. The one time she doesn't though ... she gets a little surprise visit~</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need to Decode It, Sweetheart

'This is a very delicate situation, Auror. Tread silently, don't draw too much attention to yourself,' Fleur was instructed carefully, and to be painfully honestly, the blonde had nearly lost her shit and outright snorted right after hearing the orders. It was only through years of keeping calm, maintaining a neutral face and biting on her tongue to that she managed to still the urge, that same training helped her to walk out of that office without slipping so much as a single peep.

There were just so many things wrong with that particular set of instructions … where should she even start?

'This is a very delicate situation, Aurora,' Fleur replayed in her mind as she strolled down the dimly lit halls of the Auror HeadQuarters. The part Veela's steps were nearly silent, as her boots met the carpeted floors with a solid but muffled 'thunk', almost in a steady beat. The blonde had donned a thin grey and white sweater, as the weather had been warming up recently. Still, the evenings were rather chilly, so the blonde kept a baby blue colored scarf wrapped snuggling around her neck.

Heaving a heavy sigh, the blonde quickly found herself standing outside the building, on the steps and staring up into a quickly darkening sky. Tilting her head further back, the blonde looked up to the sky, just wondering …

'Aren't all situations, 'delicate'?' She pondered, as her memory flashed through the multiple occasions she had been called into the office, to be briefed on another assignment. The words 'delicate situation' had been used frequently, nearly on every task she was assigned. Would the word, words, lose its significance over time? Fleur still took every 'delicate situation' seriously, no matter if the matter was something simple, or if it was truly a situation worth being called 'delicate'.

Shaking and turning her head away from the sky as a particularly cold breeze brushed by, the part veela quickly drew her wand from the invisibly charmed arm pouch she wore on her right arm. With a practiced hand, the veela weaved the wand about in the air, before muttering an Apparition charm under her breath, pulling herself to another place quickly.

When the feeling of having her gut punched repeated fading quickly, the blonde opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. She knew she was close to an airport, hidden away from human eyes, lurking in the shadows. That didn't mean that one should let their guard down, humans were curious creatures and one or two were bound to stumble upon the hotspot for wizard and witches using apparition.

It was rather odd actually, if one were to count the number of magic users who would willingly board on a muggle aircraft instead of using other means. While Fleur was sure some probably do so for fun, whenever Aurors were given the 'tread silently', they seriously meant 'silent'. They didn't want any magical trace back to the Auror, thus they turned to muggle transportation.

It was time consuming, faulty at times, but hey. The muggles did so well without any help from magic, so Fleur would give just a sliver of respect. If only for …

BEEP. BEEP.

Startled by the sudden deafening sound of a horn, the blonde whirled around. She turned on her heel, thankful that she hadn't gone out with heels, to face whatever had caused such a sound. Fleur regretted that soon enough, as she blinded by bright lights. With her eyes squeezed painfully shut, she kept a death grip on her wand while her other senses were quick to reach out and break past her usual limits.

Such advantages were only freely used by those with veela blood running through their veins. Partially or fully, through years of practice until one, such as Fleur, could easily fall back onto these instincts.

As the light died down, or at least the sting in her eyes told her so, Fleur opened her eyes cautiously and only felt slightly better when she realized that she was standing rather close, dangerously close even, to a … car.

Blinking rapidly in confusion, Fleur only took a few moments to realize what had happened before she scrambled and ran off the road, finding safety on the walkways. Well, that and the driver pulled the window down and began to insult her in another language. Definitely not French, though.

'Treat silently', the same monotonous voice drowned in her mind, 'Whoops. C'est la vie,' Fleur thought, flippantly as she leaned against the wall of a building - a starbucks. People who were around as the blonde had been caught off guard only stared at her, frowning, laughing … so much for a silent operation.

Tossing her hair to the side, Fleur marched on, head held high down the walkway as she approached the gates and whatnot.

Surely nothing else could go wrong, right? She'd manage to already cause a stir in the crowds outside, had someone been tailing her, they would've picked up on the discord and find her easily. Stupidly easily.

Her legs quickly lead her to the security check in, she was almost in a rush now. If something was going wrong, she'd just flee the scene. Best get all of this over with before anyone picked up on her trail.

However, as the blonde handed over the fake conjured passport over for the guard to check, seconds passed without any movement. Then minutes passed. Then finally the woman behind her coughed, loudly, and broke whatever spell the guard had been under.

Of course. Just to make everything tens time more complicated, the blonde thought, seething silently as the guard took another ten minutes to get her information all checked up.

Arriving back in France, Fleur didn't spare a moment to take in the beautiful lights that lit up the city. It was breathtaking, alright. It managed to look absolutely different from when she had seen the city as a child. She didn't have time though, she would make the time tomorrow, so properly enjoy the view.

Nearly sprinting out from the french airport, the blonde ducked behind hidden streets, shadowed alleys, and then going through some empty buildings before she deemed it safe to bring out her wand once more.

Casting a light Lumos around her, Fleur silently adjusted her eyes as the gentle light licked at the surface of the wood and crates around her. It was completely dark, and even when she tried to look at her surroundings with her avian like eyes, she failed to notice anything off. Thankfully, the Lumos had given her a bit more reach with her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Fleur tipped her wand back before flicking it forward. The tip that held the soft light quickly flew away and after a few seconds of shaking and fluttering, exploded into shards of lights - continuing it's job without holding an actual form.

Satisfied, Fleur then began moving the crates around, stacking them neatly and shoving them against the door that lead to where she was standing. Underneath the wooden boxes, was another door. Flat against the floor.

Feeling particularly lazy, and time pressed, the blonde flickered her wand to the side and the door immediately flung open. Almost violently. Revealing a set of stairs leading down.

Once again, everything was completely dark, though not eerily so. The darkness wasn't the all scary, echoing deep waters, it was more warm than anything. Not taking any chances, Fleur drew her wand in a tight, but quick patterns before letting a quiet 'Expecto Patronum' fall from her lips. Immediately, a flash of bright white and blue erupted from her wand. A small being formed with the wisps of bright pure magic.

"Go on," Fleur urged the small creature, who seemed to look up at Fleur with a smile before scurrying off, down the stairs and lighting up the way as it ventured deeper and deeper with every second.

Fleur, on the other hand, remained kneeling in front of the opened secret pathway. She remained in such a position for a few minutes, and after failing to hear the sounds of fighting, incantations, and other such sounds that might have signaled a death or duel, she deemed it safe and quickly dropped into the hole.

Once she reached what she assumed was 'the bottom', she found her Patronus waiting patiently for her. Along with another patronus. Odd.

Carefully approaching, the part veela tilted her head at the two white magical beings that simply rolled about before dashing off. Leaving the blonde to hurry after them. While she was thankful that she wouldn't be running around in the dark, she just couldn't see what the rush was for. Was the mission truly that important? It didn't feel like it, no, not when the mysterious castor's patronus had the time to be waiting for her and rolling about.

After about a few minutes of running - chasing after the magical animals - Fleur perked up as she saw bits of light on the other side, beyond the two tiny creatures that ran in the air in front of her. Slowing her sprint to a prowl, Fleur was cautious. Light was dangerous, especially in dark places.

Unsurprisingly, the two patronus' had little care about the potential dangers, and were quick to dash straight out into the light, disappearing completely from Fleur's sight. Still prowling, the veela instincts were quick to take over as her human senses were sent into a confused state, a daze.

Kneeling with a hand outstretched, her wand arm, and then other with her fingertips lightly poking the ground, the blonde crouched in the corner, just beside the end, the bright light that shouldn't be there in the first place.

Taking a chance, as nothing immediately rang any warning bells in her mind, Fleur poked her head into the light. Surprisingly, the light wasn't meant to blind, it was another magical spell. One that Fleur was rather familiar with, and pieces began to fall in place as she came eye to back with the caster of said particular spell.

"Hey there. Took you long enough," a teasing voice came from the caster who still had her back turned towards Fleur. Her brown hair curled just the slightest bit down her back in waves, it looked fluffy and Fleur only stared stupidly as the rest of her body followed her head through the light.

They were on top of a building. The roof, of a particularly tall building too. There weren't any lights on this building, but at this height, the two witches could easily see every single light in the city, and then some outside of the city. It wasn't a new sight for Fleur, but even she appreciated the view from this height.

"What's wrong? Tired?" the witch asked again, and this time she turned on her heel with her arms crossed against her chest. Wise brown eyes bore into Fleur's swirling blues, and immediately the veela inside began to squirm, restlessly, irritated.

"'Ermione?" Fleur found herself questioning the smaller brunette's existence. "I thought you were in Scotland?"

Hermione only shook her head, amused before she stepped closer to Fleur with her hands still crossed.

Auror training kicked in and the blonde raised her wand arm up without question. It was an instinct, had she been in the right state of mind, she would never imagine doing such a thing to anyone. Hermione, least of all. Looking slightly guilty, she pressed the tip of the wand at Hermione's wrist, tapping it lightly.

"What do you have to say?" Fleur asked, assuming quickly that this was the second part of the mission. They probably just needed the blonde to act as messenger, and who else knew the streets of France like she did?

Hermione only tilted her head to the side, still amused and slowly uncrossed her arms holding her hands up. A sign of surrender, showing she held nothing that could pass as a weapon. "I was in Scotland for a while … but I found myself missing something. I hated it, it left me unable to study, eat, or even sleep sometimes," the brunette answered, beginning her explanation.

It threw Fleur off for a second though. Scotland? Missing something? Shit, was Fleur supposed to have that 'something'?

"I had no idea what was wrong with me, I tried asking some medi-witches about my condition, and when that didn't work, I went to see if muggle doctors had an answer," Hermione continued, not taking notice of Fleur's confusion. "I honestly wasn't surprised when no one seemed to be able to come up with an answer, though."

Wait, hold up. Doctors? Condition? Was Hermione dying, or ill? Was Fleur supposed to have picked up the cure … Oh shit, if that was the case, the blonde witch could already list the multiple tortures she would put herself through, had she failed to complete this obviously important mission for Hermione, to keep Hermione alive and well.

"So I thought that I'd go back into reading, to ease my thoughts. Maybe I would get tired and fall asleep, or if I read about food maybe my appetite would come back," With a small giggle, Hermione only shook her head, "While it didn't help my sleeping patterns or my eating habits, I think I did manage to come up with an answer though," she said with a bright smile.

That bright smile was nearly identical to the one a seventeen year old Fleur had witnessed while at Hogwarts. It was the same smile that chased away her common sense, flipping her heart, and set the butterflies free in her stomach, lungs and ears. Suddenly choking on her breath at the stunning smile, illuminated by the orange lights of the city below them, Fleur found herself mesmerized once more, by an older Hermione, the matured girl she had happily fallen in love with.

Fleur had kept it a secret though. That was one thing she did right, that she hadn't fucked up. She may have failed to rescue her sister, keep Bill safe, explain everything properly to her parents concerning her 'marriage', but the one thing she had absolutely refused to fuck up was anything that was concerned with Hermione.

Surely, the brunette couldn't have read up anything that wrote out the blondes endless and vast love for her? Fleur never kept a journal of any kind for Merlin's sake, but this was sounding suspicious. Suspiciously not Hermione.

Before she could delve further into her suspicions, Hermione continued, "Veela. You, Fleur. It was you," the brunette spoke, her words airy, like a sigh. "I ... "

Fleur watched on, curiously, as the brunette seemed to struggle with her emotions for a while. She was glad though, because she had trouble holding off on her own emotions. The iron hot warmth that ran through the blood in her veins as she heard the brunette's correct answer, how she was just a step from discovering the blondes well kept secret. While her stomach seemed to weigh a thousand more, almost dreading the response that the brunette was struggling to piece together.

Was she here to personally berate Fleur? Sparing her the humiliation of being told off in front of an audience, while in her own city, just so the blonde could run home - no, run into the closest veela flock in the forests of france where her grandmother would be?

"I want to know more!" Hermione suddenly blurted out, "I want to know everything, I need to know what it feels like to stand beside you, I want to hold your hand, I want to fall asleep with your face being the last thing I see before I close my eyes … Fleur, I want to … I want more!" Hermione sputtered out quickly, cheeks flushed. "I … I want to take you out, woo you, court you, whatever you call it!"

Stunned, Fleur could only stare at the petite brunette in front of her with a slack jaw and wide eyes. Hell, she was so surprised, that the hand holding her wand with white knuckles suddenly slackened and her wand dropped to the ground with a few sound clatters. That didn't shake her out from her shock though, she only stared right back at Hermione.

Hermione whose cheeks were reddening by the second. Flustered, embarrassed, shy … everything the blonde was seeing was waking up the predator inside of her that wanted to jump the brunette. Oh, the Gryffindor had truly displayed the bravery they were so proud of, that and Hermione natural curious nature and intelligence easily attracted Fleur to the brunette, but in a head on collision?

The veela couldn't be any more happier, despite Fleur being rendered speechless, shocked and absolutely delighted.

Unfortunately, Hermione took the blondes shock and silence as a bad thing and quickly tackled the french woman over, "Fleur! I'm serious, I … I want there to an 'us'! There has to be … every sign's been …"

"W-Wait a minute," the blonde finally croaked out underneath Hermione, "Standing beside, Sleeping, Closing Eyes, Take out, woo, court … i-is this … wait, the codes … the codes," the blonde sputtered, almost insanely as she tossed her head to the side, muttering even more nonsense.

Hermione seemed to catch on just fine though and grabbed Fleur's jaw, forcing the blonde to look up at her. The Gryffindor soul in her was flaring out, brave, reckless, stubborn … it certainly worked in her favor though, whether she knew it or not. "Fleur Isabelle Delacour. You are not on an Auror assignment at all, this is me pulling strings making sure that you haul your hot ass in France so I can actually take you out for the night! And for the next few nights to come!" Hermione explained, with a fire lighting up her eyes determinately. "I … I've connected the dots, and you're not that subtle. Neither am I, but we were in denial. So … let me take you out?" The brunette pleaded, straddling the blondes waist.

Unable to even breath at this point, Fleur only nodded dumbly. "Oui. Oui, of course. Wait. 'Next few nights', Do you mean-"

"For fucks sake, just shut up and you'll see!"

**Author's Note:**

> ....... I hope you all enjoy. That should be it at far as my old works go, from here on out, I shall write new things! Hope you all stay with me through it all ... [Still can't believe there are Fleurmione shippers out and about.]


End file.
